


haikyuu!! x reader

by icyfalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyfalls/pseuds/icyfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">a collection of xreader oneshots and drabbles with the characters from haikyuu</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [index]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥

[Tsukishima] Studying

[Kuroo] Wild

[Kuroo] Train Rides

[Kuroo] Stay With Me

[Oikawa] Surprise

[Sugawara] Noticing You

[Kuroo] Summer Rain

[Tsukishima] Bickering

[Oikawa // Iwaizumi] Worthy

[Tsukishima] Feelings

[Kuroo] Familiar

[Ushijima] Eloping

[Kuroo] Second Button

[Oikawa] Photogenic

[Kuroo] Lame

[Sugawara] Sunflower

[Ushijima] Outcomes

[Iwaizumi] Phone Calls

[Tsukishima] Lost

[Bokuto] Rollercoaster

[Terushima] Reservations

[Kuroo] Snow

[Iwaizumi] Ephemeral

[Sugawara] Lassitude

[Iwaizumi] Tourney

[Kuroo] What Happens When You Procrastinate

[Daichi] Hero and Villan

[Daichi] Jealousy

* * *

 Please do leave a comment or kudos if you've enjoyed reading this! :)


	2. [Tsukishima] Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> exams are approaching Tsukishima finds his girlfriend studying alone  
> 

 

“Still trying to cram everything into that tiny head of yours?”

 

The familiar voice resonating from behind shocked her, causing her to jump up in her seat. Taunting chuckles could be heard from the towering male who still stood behind her chair, casting a dim shadow over her figure when she looked over her shoulder to her blonde boyfriend.  How she wished that the blonde stereotype held true, but of course, he just had to be one of the smartest student in their level. Offering him what could be considered as a grimace, she turned her attention back to the books in front of her and continued studying for her upcoming tests. Tsukishima was surprised  she didn’t throw a jibe back at him and dragged out the chair next to her, ignoring the glares of the other students in the library when he placed his things down loudly. 

 

Teasing each other was the basis of their relationship, and it was rather worrying when she didn’t give him a retort.

 

“Have you even started studying, or did you just start today?” He teased, picking up one of the files from the clutter of books and worksheets splayed all over the table.  Flipping through the papers binded within, he casually noted, “Wow, you’re really far behind. Some of these are even wrong.

 

“Hm, there’s actually a much easier way to solve this question. I guess you’re just too blind to see it.”

 

“Kei… please,” she sighed out in exasperation, throwing her pen down onto the wooden tabletop. “Not now. If you’re not going to help me then just leave.”

 

The desperate look she shot him unnerved him more than he would care to admit, and he scooted his chair closer to her and snatched the reference notes out of her hands.  Before she could snap at him, he cut her off, "what do you not understand?"

 

Blinking at him with her mouth slightly agape, she told him which concepts she couldn't grasp, stuttering over words. He proceeded to guide her through the steps, smirking at the light blush rising to her cheeks at their close proximity.

 

"Thank you," she mumbled. A tiny crease formed between her brows and her lips pursed in concentration as she scanned through the notes he written for her again. Through he'd never say it out loud, that look was oddly endearing.

 

"Hah? I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

 

Huffing in mock annoyance, she pouted at him, much to his amusement. 

 

"Well, now that you owe me one, let's go."

 

"What? I still have to study! H-hey!" 

 

She tried to stop him, but the tall volleyball player easily closed her books, keeping her worksheets in their appropriate folder, shoving her stationary into her pencil case, before stuffing it all into her bag.  With her bag in tow, Tsukishima walked out of the library in large strides, ignoring the girl who was scrambling behind him, calling out his name. 

 

"Tsukki!"

 

His eye twitched at that nickname and he stopped walking all of a sudden, causing the [h/c] haired girl to knock into the expanse of his back. "Tch. You know I hate it when you call me that... God you're annoying sometimes."

 

"It's the only way you'll respond to me, Tsukki~" she half teased, half panted. "Where are we going?"

 

He merely raised an eyebrow, smirking as he watched her catch her breath. "We're going to the cafe. Teaching you really takes up a lot from me."

 

"But I still have to study!"

 

Sighing deeply, he turned around to face her fully. "Okay, what's up with you? You've been stuck in that library the whole day and you usually can't stand long study sessions."

 

Lifting her head up with his thumb and forefinger, he looked at her with uncharacteristically soft eyes. "You can't just keep studying without taking any breaks. You'll do just fine for the exams, so don't be so stupid and stress yourself out."

 

Clearing his throat, he broke their intense eye contact and started walking.

 

"...Kei," she called out softly, tugging on his sleeve.

 

Before he had a chance to look at her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest as she mumbled a thank you.  Hesitantly, he lifted his arms returned her hug, awkwardly patting her back. "Oi... People are staring at us."

 

Initially he was worried she was crying, until he realized that she was actually shaking with silent laughter. "Is Tsukki embarrassed?"

 

Rolling his eyes, he pulled her closer to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. "No I'm not. You're just a very embarrassing person, and I have the misfortune to be your boyfriend."

 

This time, she let out a heartfelt laughter, disengaging herself from his embrace and held on to his hand instead, tugging him along in the direction of the cafe.

 

"Come on Kei~ Tomorrow you're going to help me study again, but now let's go get you your strawberry shortcake!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and/or fav if you liked it!
> 
> thank you for reading and have a lovely day ♥ 


	3. [Kuroo] Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> cleaning up after practice may just lead to a little confession  
> 

 

The sun was almost setting outside, and most of the students of Nekoma High had already gone home. As the manager of the volleyball team, [Name] took up the responsibility of picking up the balls that were strewn all over the court and putting them back into the cart for the next practice session. Picking up the last ball at the far end of the sports hall, she twirled it between her fingers until she reached the white markings indicating the court’s boundaries. Throwing the ball up into the air, she raised her palm and hit it, trying to imitate the way her players would serve. Miraculously, the ball did make over the net, but it flew up high and was about to land out the court when-

 

_THUD_

 

[Name] watched as the ball flew directly back at her. On instinct, she sidestepped, letting it fall to the ground, bouncing a couple of times before coming to a standstill where she previously stood.

 

“You were supposed to receive the ball, not _dodge_ it.”

 

She looked up, sending a glare at the person who gave her a lazy smirk. On the opposite side of the net was none other than Nekoma’s infamous volleyball captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. He had changed out from his sports attire and was donning his school uniform, his hair sticking up in its usual manner despite the shower he just took.

 

“You should really try combing your hair once in a while, Tetsu,” she commented, picking the ball up and walking towards the cart next to him.

 

“I _do_ ,” Kuroo insisted, running his hands through his raven black hair. “It just won’t stay down.”

 

Catching her eye, his grin widened and the mischievous twinkle in his eye seemed to shine brighter than ever. “You love my hair regardless.”

 

Heat rushed to her face, and she threw the ball at him, huffing out in annoyance. He chuckled, catching the ball with ease before tossing it into the cart.

 

“You’re not even denying it,” Kuroo teased, helping her push the cart into the storage room.

 

The mumbled response that came from her prompted him to look down to her, and he was quite satisfied to see the small pout forming upon her lips.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said-” realizing her outburst, she cleared her throat and lowered her voice, “just because I like it doesn’t mean it’s normal for you to have such… wild hair.”

 

A warm hand circled around her wrist and before she knew it, she found herself being pressed against the wall of the storage room. Her breath caught in her throat as she peered into the intensity of his dark eyes, her hands pressed against his chest.

 

  
“Times like this makes me want to kiss you,” he murmured, lowering his head, letting his lips skim across her jawline. “May I?”

 

His lips were inching towards hers, and her heart was pounding wildly as she whispered, “Why ask when you’re going to do it anyways?”

 

She could feel the smile on his lips when he closed whatever distance remained between them, pressing her back to the wall, his body flushed against hers. Angling his lips, he deepened the kiss, biting gently on her bottom lip, which earned him a breathy moan. Kuroo continued to ravage her neck with kisses when she pulled away while gripping onto his forearm feeling weak in the knees. It was unfair how he could elicit such reactions from her. He was always so sly and teased her often; yet he was always there for her and she knew she could rely on him. Somehow over the years, she found herself falling for him. Letting her fingers tangle into his permanent bedhead, she tugged lightly, making him press his forehead against hers. She was well aware of his half-lidded gaze, neither of them speaking a word as she absentmindedly played with his hair.

 

“You are my body’s heart. Without you, I wouldn’t be able to function at all.”

 

Staring blankly at him for a moment, [Name] started giggling, leaning back against the wall before breaking out into a full on laughter.

 

“You think that’s funny don’t you?” he growled playfully although a hint of pink could be seen dusted across his cheeks.

 

His hold around her waist was loosening and he was beginning to move away from her, standing to his full height when she wrapped her arms closer around his neck and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

 

“Oh Tetsu,” she mused,” a simple _’I like you’_ would have sufficed.”

 

“That’s not very original, is it?”

 

Before she could say anything, she once again found her lips preoccupied and her hands running through his messy –and now messier- hair.

 

* * *

  
  
**[ Bonus Ending ]**

 

The door creaking open made them jump apart in shock and look towards the entrance. Kenma glanced at them, and seeing them with their reddened lips, and disheveled uniforms, it wasn’t difficult to conclude what was going on.

 

“I was wondering where you guys were,” he muttered, looking away from them. “I guess I’ll just head home first.”

 

Briskly making his exit, Kenma left just as suddenly as he appeared.

 

“That was unexpected,” Kuroo commented, totally unfazed by the embarrassing situation.

 

“Let’s do that again sometime.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and/or fav if you liked it!
> 
> thank you for reading and have a lovely day ♥ 


	4. [Kuroo] Train Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graduation is approaching, and uncertainties shrouds their future   
> 

 

The sky outside was painted in warm hues, a streak of red running across the backdrop of the sunset orange hanging in the horizon. The flooring shuddered subtly beneath their feet as the train sped on in the direction of their houses.  
 

“Sorry you had to wait for me on your only day off from practice,” [Name] said quietly, sending a sideward glance to her boyfriend.  
 

“It’s alright. Our schedules are so packed I barely have time to see you anymore…”  
 

“Excuse me?” She laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. “ _You’re_ the one who has volleyball practice almost everyday, _Captain Kuroo_.”  
 

His low chuckle was almost drowned out by the sound of an intercom as the metal doors opened. “Captain Kuroo… Hmm, I quite like the sound of that.”  
 

Commuters filtered in and out of the cabin, and [Name] was thankful Kuroo managed to spot two seats in the corner the moment they boarded, not wanting to have to stand throughout the ride home.  
 

“I wish we could have more time together.”  
 

Catching the double meaning of his words, she turned her head towards him, noting how his usual carefree expression was replaced with a solemn air. Both of them being in their third year, time seemed to pass in a blink of an eye; and before they knew it, a couple of months had already come and gone.  Soon enough, they would be graduating and [Name] would be off to college while Kuroo had yet to decide where he wanted to go. And with all the extra responsibilities he had as the volleyball captain, the time they had left together seemed even lesser than ever before.  
 

That single thought alone weighed heavily on both their shoulders, and the toll of all the practices he’d been having lately was clearly visible on his face.  
 

“We have a whole future together, Tetsu.”  
 

Empty words… they both knew that they couldn’t ever be certain that they’d stay together in the years to come, but maybe if they just had faith in their relationship; even an empty promise could become reality.  
 

“That sounds nice,” he said, a grin tugging on his lips.  
 

“There's still quite a number of stops left. Maybe you should take a nap? I’ll wake you up when we’re arriving.”  
 

Giving a soft hum, he sank further down in the seat, casually resting his head on her shoulder as he twined their fingers together. [Name] smiled, used to his touchy tendencies by now.  A comfortable silence hung between them, his thumb rubbing small circles into her backhand- something he did absentmindedly whenever he was deep in thought.  
 

“What’re you thinking about?”  
 

“Nothing much,” he brushed off, and a playful tone reached his voice. “But doesn’t the prospect of spending your entire life with me sound good?”  
 

“Not really.”  
 

“Ouch.”  
 

“And Tetsu?”

“Yeah?”  
 

“Your hair is tickling my face.”  
 

Like an overly affectionate cat, Kuroo nuzzled closer towards her, his messy black locks brushing against her neck and cheek.  
 

“Deal with it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and/or fav if you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading and have a lovely day ♥ 
> 
>  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just need someone by your side.   
> 

[[ x ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rC8RRXcfeo)

**_Oh, won't you stay with me_**  
**'Cause you're all I need  
** _**This ain't love, it's clear to see  
** _ _**But darling, stay with me** _

   
   
Her head was pounding when she woke up; probably from the amount of alcohol she drank the night before. Letting out a quiet sigh, she attempted to roll over when she noticed something was weighing down on her waist.  
 

She stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes fixated on a spot where the paint was starting to peel. Events of last night flooded through her memories, and the stranger that lay beside her was proof of everything that had happened. Glancing at him again, she realized just how awfully handsome he was. His obsidian black hair was a mess, sticking out in every direction as he lay on his stomach, half his face pressed into the pillow.   
 

His lashes casted soft shadows on his cheekbones, his breathing slow and even as he slept, unconsciously hugging her closer to his warmth. She bit her lip as her body was tugged flushed to his side. Being so close to him, she could smell the faint scent of sweat and cologne clinging to his skin.  
 

It was strangely intoxicating.  
 

A couple of strands of his hair fell over his eye and she reached out to push them out of his face. The man stirred when her fingers skimmed against him, and [Name] froze, afraid that he would wake up.  
 

The groan that left his lips seemed to resonate loudly in the cheap motel room, breaking the silence that hung in the air before. His eyes fluttered open, and when his gaze fell onto her, he shot her a lazy grin.  
 

“Morning, [Name].”  
 

She blinked a couple of times at his casual behavior when it dawned on her that she forgot the name of the guy who she spent the night with. “Hey…”  
 

“You forgot my name, didn’t you?” he chuckled lightheartedly, shifting onto his side so that he could face her properly.  
 

A sheepish look crossed her face as she gave him a small smile. “Sorry.”  
 

“It’s fine.” Lips curving up into a smirk, he leaned towards her. “It’s cute how you’re so meek when you’re sober.”  
 

“Oh god…” Blushing furiously, she asked, “what did I do?”  
 

He laughed, and the bed shook below them as he did so. “Don’t be so tense. I’m just teasing.  
 

“It’s Kuroo, by the way. Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
 

Sighing in relief, she uttered his name under her breath. It suited him.  
 

Their conversation died down, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that ghosted over her spine as Kuroo trailed his fingers along her back.  
 

Hearing a rustle of the sheets, her eyes shot open when a bout of cold air hit her bare skin.  
 

“Sorry, I thought you went back to sleep.”  
 

“You’re leaving?” She whispered.  
 

He was silent for a moment, the covers pooled at his waist as he sat on the edge of the bed, turning his back towards her. “I thought you understood that last night didn’t mean anything.”  
 

“I know.”  
 

“Well, that clears things up I guess.”  
 

He moved to stand up when [Name] grabbed his hand. “Please, just stay a little longer.”  
 

Kuroo turned towards her, a disapproving frown on his visage. “[Name]…”  
 

Upon seeing the firm look on his face, she slowly let go of him, loneliness washing over her at the thought of him leaving. She leaned back into the soft sheets, pulling the covers to her chest as she turned away.  
 

“I’m sorry. I know there’s nothing going on between us, and I’m not expecting anything from you. I just don’t want to be _alone_ anymore…”  
 

Hearing some shuffling sounds, she tried to block them out. He’s leaving. Everyone always le-  
 

“Just a while longer.”  
 

She turned to look at him. “What?”  
 

Having worn his boxers, Kuroo slipped back under the covers beside her. “I’ll stay with you, but just for a while.”  
 

“…Why?”  
 

“What kind of person would I be to leave after hearing you say that?” He grinned. But when he noticed the straight look on her face, his expression turned softer as he said, “I don’t know what you’re going through, but you’re not always alone. Take it as an act of kindness or whatever. I’m not leaving you like this.”  
 

His words were painfully sincere, and it had been way too long since someone had been this nice to her. Feeling a sense of gratitude well up in her, she leant her forehead against his chest when he inched closer to her.  
 

“Thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  leave a comment and/or fav if you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading and have a lovely day ♥ 
> 
>  


End file.
